Anniversaire de mort
by stah
Summary: Dobby était un elfe libre, un ami et un héros. OS écrit pour les nuits du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Anniversaire". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Harry se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le corps en sueur et les mains tremblantes. Il tâtonna autour de lui, arrachant un grognement à Ginny qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Enfin, il sentit les branches de métal et les verres ronds de ses éternelles lunettes. Avec un soupir, il les saisit et les mit sur son nez encore humide.

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar... Cette fois-ci, il avait assisté à la scène de la renaissance de Voldemort, scène qu'il avait réellement vécue lors de sa quatrième année. Pourtant, cela faisait environ un an que le mage noir était détruit, mais toujours en lui rôdait l'insidieuse peur de le voir surgir et réapparaître, semant la terreur à nouveau et brisant son bonheur présent.

Il se leva et revêtit une chemise et un pantalon noirs, avant de sortir, un soupçon de regret dans les yeux lorsqu'il observa une dernière fois le visage de Ginny, caché sous une longue chevelure rousse.

"Harry, tu es déjà levé ?

Molly et Arthur Weasley le saluèrent chaleureusement, étonnés de voir le Gryffondor dans la cuisine alors qu'il profitait de sa première nuit de liberté depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans l'apprentissage des Aurors.

- C'est un jour particulier, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Il versa un peu de jus d'orange dans sa tasse "le survivant" que lui avaient très aimablement offert Ron et Hermione.

- Ah... Mais oui... fit Arthur en lâchant son journal.

- Tu veux que nous préparions quelque chose ? demanda Molly avec un ton maternel et consolateur.

- Non, je vais juste...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Aurait-il du préparer quelque chose ? Acheter des fleurs ? Il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir songé mais Molly le rassura tout de suite :

- Tu as raison mon garçon.

Il leva des yeux vers elle et lui sourit, puis beurra son toast. Il était rare que le Terrier soit si calme, et quelque part, c'était agréable. Il lui semblait que les circonstances se prêtaient à cette ambiance feutrée, digne et solennelle. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul, assis à la table vide.

Molly et Arthur étaient déjà partis, occupés à leurs habituelles tâches, il bâilla et débarrassa son couvert. Remarquant que la vaisselle avait déjà été faite, il songea qu'il serait malpoli d'ajouter plus de travail à la mère de cette nombreuse fratrie qu'elle n'en avait déjà, et s'occupa de laver son assiette et sa tasse.

Peut-être repoussait-il également le moment où il devrait faire face à la terrible signification que portait ce jour. Mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps : dès qu'il levait les yeux, il apercevait, à travers les carreaux salis par une pluie brune, l'ombre flottante de la pierre tombale qui demeurait à l'orée du jardin.

_Il était temps. _

Il ferma le robinet et s'essuya les mains. La pluie tombait drue mais il ne daigna pas se couvrir d'une veste, peu lui importait de se salir à vrai dire. Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir. Il fut frappé par le vent violent qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa et avança, les pieds dans la boue, sans trop voir où il allait. Enfin, il aperçut les lettres qui paraissaient sortir de la brume comme un message lumineux : "Ci-gît Dobby, elfe libre".

Il déglutit et s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale, seul repère de solidité dans le paysage balayé par les rafales.

Un an plus tôt, Dobby mourrait, tué d'un coup de couteau par Bellatrix Lestrange au manoir des Malefoy. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui, une fois de plus. Il s'était montré courageux, fort et fidèle dans le moment le plus tragique de son existence. Harry fronça les sourcils : l'avait-il déjà remercié ? Il ne parvenait à se souvenir... Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était de ces jours où il s'était emporté contre l'elfe...

- Je suis tellement désolé Dobby...

Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche, ne sachant trop s'il séchait la pluie ou ses propres larmes.

Les gouttes cessèrent de tomber. Il regarda autour de lui, et aperçut une lueur de soleil au travers des nuages épais. Il eut un sourire. Dobby avait été là quand il avait eu besoin de lui. Il avait été un ami, bien plus qu'un elfe de maison. Un elfe libre, un ami, et un héros. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur la pierre froide et mouillée. Ce contact le raviva et il eut un frisson. Il haussa un peu le visage et parla à l'elfe comme s'il était présent, et surtout, comme s'il était son égal.

- Merci pour tout."

Un claquement sourd attira son attention vers le Terrier, les volets d'une fenêtre venaient de s'ouvrir à l'étage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil et se protégea de l'éclat nouveau du soleil pour mieux observer le visage rayonnant de Ginny, comme un vision de paix à l'aube d'un temps de guerre. Il vit son sourire, sa chevelure onduler dans la brise, il devina ses yeux rieurs et ses doigts fins. Elle lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit, après un temps, par un discret hochement de tête.

Il se retourna vers le tombe, esquissa un sourire heureux, et se dirigea vers le Terrier, les chaussures boueuses et les habits trempés. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne ferait plus de cauchemars...

* * *

C'est ma toute première participation aux nuits du FoF, j'espère que je me suis débrouillée ! Je pensais pas que c'était si dur finalement, d'écrire en une heure comme ça...


End file.
